


heel-face turn

by shcherbatskayas



Series: delaney's great mp100 au [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Development, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko is a rotten brat, Major Character Injury, Middle School, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Realization, fights with psychic powers, mp100 au that requires no knowledge of mp100, shcherbatskayas content, shipping is very subtle and can be read as friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shcherbatskayas/pseuds/shcherbatskayas
Summary: In the thirteenth year of his life, Fuyuhiko finally gets a proper antagonist.





	heel-face turn

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh welcome to the hell show. to those who read "the land that never melts," you guys have a vague idea how this ends, but only a vague one! this is part of my dr mp100 au that requires no knowledge of mp100, and idk how much more i'm going to do with it after i finish this fic, but i really like thinking about it guys. i really like it a lot. i also like thinking about the hanazawa arc (which is half of the reason i wrote this fic lmao) and thinking about mp100 in general. and dr, obviously. hit me up on tumblr or twitter if you wanna scream about them with me, i'm shcherbatskayas on both. ANYWAYS, here's chapter one and i hope you all enjoy! <3

March comes, and March goes. Fuyuhiko is productive in that time, or as productive as one can expect a thirteen-year-old psychic on school break to be. Anyways, he manages to be productive enough that he successfully moves in to the third floor of a mansion in Kobe, and Natsumi moves into the fourth.

“It’s for the best.” His father says for the eight hundredth time, this time just Fuyuhiko’s head. For the best that they keep their kids away, keep them in distant cities where he can only visit once every six months, where the mother can visit even less so. It’s for the best. It’s for their safety. It’s for the best.

Fuyuhiko was hesitant to leave the apartment in Sapporo because it had a sick view and there was a candy shop right outside the apartment building, but Natsumi got expelled from their old school and he’s never had a whole floor to himself before, so he figures that it’ll be fine. As far as a new school, Fuyuhiko isn’t worried. He’s only switched schools once before, only switched it to go from his family home to Sapporo, but he did well. He did fine. Sure, he may have had no actual friends and hated nearly everyone in his school, but it was fine. It was fine then and it’s fine now and everything is fine, fine, fine.

(It’s for the best. It’s too dangerous to live with his parents because Claw is after powerful espers and Fuyuhiko is a powerful esper, and Natsumi, Natsumi isn’t one, but best to move her with him, too. Just in case. It’s for the best and it’s totally not for his parents to avoid dealing with their awful children, no way. It’s for the best.)

When they finish moving in at the end of March, the first thing Fuyuhiko does smash a vase against the wall just to feel it break under his hands. Just to remind himself that he has control over something. He cleans up the pieces with his powers, wrapping the shards up in his emerald green aura and delivering them to the trash can with a violent energy that he had been too tired to muster when unpacking boxes. He can’t tell what Natsumi is up to on the fourth floor, but he knows that she genuinely is fine. Natsumi is unstoppable and deterred by nothing, not house changes or school changes or kidnappers or school work or anything. Fuyuhiko won’t admit to admiring much in other people, but he will admit to admiring Natsumi’s determination not to be swayed. It makes the whole process easier.

March comes, and March goes, and April takes its place. April means starting at a new school, and luckily, it’s the beginning of a new year for everyone else, too. Fuyuhiko doesn’t like his new uniform, doesn’t like the gaukern that comes too high on his throat and feels like it’s choking him, but he wears it if only because he doesn’t want to get detention on his first day. He keeps the first button unbuttoned, though, just so that everyone knows that he’s cool.

And Fuyuhiko is. He’s cool. He has cool powers and a cool way of walking where his feet seem to barely touch the ground and he has all the newest, coolest stuff. He’s thirteen, and his parents let him do whatever the fuck he wants. He could easily throw wild parties on his little floor. He isn’t one for parties, but hypothetically, he could do it. Just another reason he’s cool. He’s cool, and everyone at this new school will think that he’s cool, and he’s totally not nervous. Cool guys like him don’t get nervous.

Just to prove exactly how cool he is, Fuyuhiko puts a knife in his bookbag. Knives are more Natsumi’s thing (Fuyuhiko doesn’t need weapons in a fight, not when he can throw people against walls with a flick of the wrist), but he puts it in his bag anyways. Just so that anyone who tries to rifle through his bag will know exactly what kind of person they’re fucking with.

Natsumi wakes up late, and she tells Fuyuhiko to go on without her, for which Fuyuhiko is secretly grateful. He doesn’t like being late, even if being late is a hallmark cool guy thing to do. It makes him mildly uncomfortable.

The school is plain, yellow-gray bricks blending into the fog around it. The building isn’t as tall as his last school, but it covers more ground going out. At the gates, Fuyuhiko sees friends reunite for the first time in a month, and he knows no faces. None of them stop to talk to him. Well, never mind that. They’ll stop for him soon enough.

Fuyuhiko walks in to homeroom and finds his seat based on the chart the teacher put on the board. He’s a little early, which might make him look lame, but when he finds his spot (mercifully, he’s in the second column and second to last row, and he’s overjoyed because being in the front would be very lame), he puts his feet up on the desk and fiddles with his phone so that everyone around knows that he’s cool and aloof and intimidating. So far, the only people are around are a blonde girl with a distinctly French accent, a ginger with a camera, and a guy with enough muscles to pass for a high schooler, but at least they all know that he’s cool.

And then _she_ walks in.

He senses her aura before she’s fully in the room. It’s various shades of red—the parts closest to her are the shade of blood on a black backdrop, and as it fades going away from her, it almost looks pink—and it moves around her like liquid mercury. He can see lines moving within it, swirls that curl around her and then sometimes branch out before turning inwards again. They look like they’re being drawn there with a pencil, drawn and then erased and then drawn again. There’s a power in those swirls, raw and definite, and it terrifies him. He’d rather die than admit it, but that power terrifies him. This girl is clearly a natural esper, clearly was born with these powers, and thus clearly knows how to use him. Fuyuhiko tries to think of a more powerful esper he’s ever seen in person. He tries to come up with a name more intimidating than her namelessness, a face more intimidating than her face that’s so blank that it implies a sort of facelessness, someone more frightening than a pale-haired schoolgirl approaching the desk behind his and to his right. He tries, and he fails.

She sits down in the seat that the board says belongs to Pekoyama Peko. Her aura would naturally be mingling with his, the almost-pink blending with the green that has bits of gold in it, the green that has bits of gold that is now preparing for a fight, but she politely pulls it inwards. No one in their class can see this odd show of politeness because no one else is an esper and since neither one of them are using their powers, the colors are entirely invisible except to those like him, those who know how to see them.

Fuyuhiko is has never had a civil conversation with another esper in his life. All of the other ones he met he either passed on the street for three seconds or were part of Claw and thus trying to abduct him. This girl is too powerful not to have been noticed by now, so he assumes that she’s a plant. That she’s part of Claw and here to fight him and then take him to Claw’s headquarters, where they’ll do god-knows-what to him. She must be. There’s no other explanation for her.

It’s almost nice in a way, though, that she’s here now. All of the people before her that he met were anonymous and relatively weak. He never got to linger on one of them long enough to know them, never got to make a villain out of them. But this girl is in his class. Fuyuhiko will see her every day until she makes a move, or until he makes one. She’s his first proper antagonist, and meeting her is _exciting_. His villain has arrived, and now he has clear-cut goals and now he can fight something that’s big and horrifying but clearly fightable instead of the vague, shapeless organization he’s been fighting by avoiding. Peko has made things clear and easy, and Fuyuhiko’s been desperate for clear and easy.

His first proper antagonist has noticed him. Fuyuhiko know she has. His first proper antagonist has noticed him and said nothing. She’s just staring at the board, studying the names on it. Fuyuhiko looks away from her and pretends to look at his phone instead, but he’s hyper aware of her presence behind him and to the right. She’s nestled right up against the wall, and he stupidly wonders if Peko’s going to hit her elbow against it when she goes to move her arm and whether or not it’ll bruise when she does.

A few more people have walked into the room since Peko sat down, but Fuyuhiko hasn’t noticed any of them until this most recent girl. Tall and tan and with an enthusiastic sort of presence, she bounces into the room more than she actually walks into it. She sits down in the desk next to his, and so Fuyuhiko assumes that this is Oowari Akane, who the chart says he’ll be next to for the rest of the semester.

“Hey!” She says loudly, inadvertently getting the attention of nearly everyone in the room even though she’s clearly just trying to start a conversation with Fuyuhiko. “I didn’t see ya here last year!”

“Yeah, I didn’t go here last year, dumbass.” Fuyuhiko rolls his eyes at her and looks away from his phone. Up close, he can see that her hair sticks out in every single direction and it confuses him to look at it for too long, so he tries not to.

“There’s no need to be rude to her!” The ginger girl interrupts, coming over to them from where she was talking to the blonde. She stands in front of his desk with her hands on her hips and her attempts to be intimidating are utterly hysterical, especially when compared to the red swirls to his right that no one else can see but him.

“And there’s no need for you to be buttin’ into my conversations, and yet here you are.” He says, which utterly infuriates ginger.

“Still, you should apologize to Akane.” She says, and that tone of righteous indignations grates on his nerves.

“Fine.” Fuyuhiko wrinkles his nose at her and then turns to Akane. “I’m sorry that you’re such a dumb bitch.”

There’s a shocked silence that follows his words, but a few people chuckle. A guy who is somehow even shorter than him. Another guy with an ugly dye job who’s taken to hanging around Sonia and looking at her with puppy-dog eyes. Akane herself. Fuyuhiko considers those to be his best candidates for friends thus far, at least out of those that have shown up in his classroom. The ginger opens her mouth, closes it, opens it again, and then turns towards Peko.

“Peko!” She greets, so enthusiastic about seeing her (and turning away from Fuyuhiko) that it’s like Peko is some rare gem that has just been discovered. “How was your break?”

“It was fine.” Peko says, and Fuyuhiko makes note of her voice. It’s a little low for a girl’s, but it’s not unpleasant and all of the sounds she make connect smoothly together, almost like she’s talking in cursive. It sounds like a good villain voice. “How was yours, Koizumi?”

“It was great! I went to a museum in Tokyo and…”

Fuyuhiko tunes out her voice because he really doesn’t care about this random girl’s spring break and he spends the rest of the time before class begins making a point of scoffing at things and looking down on people. Judging by the distance most of the class gives him, they think that he’s intimidating and cool and are probably whispering about how intimidating and cool he is. In his experience, that’s the best way to avoid getting bothered at a new school. It worked in Sapporo, anyhow, and he’ll get a friend eventually. If he doesn’t get one with his persona alone, a few cool tricks with his powers will do it. That always works. And sure, his friends back in Sapporo were more associates than friends, but that worked. That was fine. And this, this is fine, too.

The bell rings to signal the start of class. In the space after the ring and before the teacher starts speaking, when no one is looking at him, Fuyuhiko looks back at Peko and knocks a pencil off her desk with his powers. She blinks at him once and picks it up off of the floor with her hand. Then she frowns at him, looking more concerned than anything, pulls her aura in tighter, and turns her attention back to the front of the room.

She did hit her elbow off the wall, Fuyuhiko realizes. He can see her rubbing it out of the corner of his eye. He spends the rest of the class wondering if he should use his powers to move her desk an inch or two to the left or not.

He settles on not, and instead watches in frustration as she keeps hitting her elbow. It pisses him off that she doesn’t use her own powers to move the wall or move her desk. She moves her desk exactly once (not with her powers, but by scooching it with her foot), but then she ends up all but breathing the same air as Hinata Hajime, and so she swiftly moves it back. Fuyuhiko can tell, though, that she’s powerful enough to shift all of the desks in her row so that she has room. She could probably break all of the desks with that power, could break the whole school with that power, but she doesn’t. She just keeps hitting her elbow, and Fuyuhiko can tell that the skin there is going to bruise. It pisses him off so badly that Fuyuhiko can barely breathe, and by ten o’clock, he decides that he’s going to beat the shit out of her one day. They’re going to have a fight, and Fuyuhiko isn’t just going to win, but he’s going to beat the shit out of her. He’s going to beat the shit out of her, and he won’t care whether or not she gets any bruises.

The first day of school isn’t the best time for that, though. He’ll wait it out. He can outlast this spy. He can outlast her and outwit her and fight her and win, no matter how strong her powers are.

The bell rings for lunch, and when Peko passes him in the hallway to go to the cafeteria, she gives him a long look that he can’t decipher. Fuyuhiko thinks that she’s going to say something when she’s looking at him like that, something stereotypically villainous like _I know who you are_ or maybe something more subtle, something about their classmates or the weather, something designed to lull him into a false sense of security. But she says nothing. She simply gives him a nod and walks away, and Fuyuhiko has to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming.


End file.
